Hope for better
by Nunou
Summary: Etant une fan de Captain Swan, je n'ai pu résister. L'histoire ne se passe pas dans Once Upon A Time mais dans un monde sans magie, juste aussi simple et à la fois compliqué qu'est le nôtre. Destinés à être ensemble, leurs chemins vont encore se croiser, chacun ayant leur passé et leurs blessures. Mais un jour, leur rencontre va les changer et changer leur monde pour toujours.
1. Chapter 1

**Une envie soudaine d'écrire une fanfiction sur mon couple favori qui n'est autre que Captain Swan. L'histoire ne se passe pas dans Once Upon A Time mais dans un monde sans magie, juste aussi simple et à la fois compliqué qu'est le nôtre. Destinés à être ensemble, leurs chemins vont encore se croiser, chacun ayant leur passé et leurs blessures. Mais un jour, leur rencontre va les changer et changer leur monde pour toujours.**

_Disclaimers : Je ne copie en rien l'histoire de Once Upon A Time, appartenant à A. Horowitz et E. Kitsis. Je ne fais qu'emprunter leurs personnages. Le reste de l'histoire est mienne._

C'était une belle journée de printemps qui s'annonçait à merveille pour Killian. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait enfin à lui : nouveau job dans une grande entreprise de fabrication de voiles, nouvel appartement en plein centre-ville de Los Angeles avec une vue imprenable sur Hollywood et ses collines. Sa nouvelle vie ne pouvait que mieux commencer, cependant quelque chose le brisait de l'intérieur. Derrière son magnifique sourire, il cachait des années de peine et douleur qui n'avaient jamais pu être effacées de son cœur. En arrivant à LA, il espérait que cette douleur allait enfin s'estomper afin qu'il puisse continuer à vivre sa vie comme n'importe qui sans toujours ressasser son douloureux passé.

C'était son premier jour de travail dans sa nouvelle entreprise. Il rencontra un grand nombre de collègues tous très différents mais l'ambiance semblait plutôt jovial et il aimait son travail. Le patron de la boîte présenta Killian à son groupe de travail qui comptait cinq personnes dont un chef de travaux, un certain dénommé David, présent depuis plus de dix ans dans la boîte. Il apparut tout de suite à l'aise avec Killian et lui présenta la totalité de l'entreprise en lui expliquant le fonctionnement de chaque appareil qu'il serait susceptible d'utiliser. Killian semblait de plus en plus à l'aise avec sa nouvelle équipe et David avait été charmant avec lui. A la fin de la journée, David vint à sa rencontre alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter dans sa voiture.

\- Hey Killian !, interpella David en courant pour le rattraper, tu as prévu quelque chose ce soir ?

\- Euh… A vrai dire non ! Je ne connais pas grand monde ici, répondit Killian.

\- Ça te dirait qu'on aille boire un verre pour mieux faire connaissance ce soir ?

Killian hésita un moment avant d'accepter l'invitation de David qui semblait excité à l'idée de sortir avec son nouveau collègue. David lui donna son numéro de téléphone et lui donna rendez-vous pour vingt heures au Piano Bar™. David lui serra la main et rejoignit sa moto garée quelques mètres plus loin. Killian monta dans sa voiture et prit la direction de son appartement, content de sortir ce soir. Il rentra chez lui posa sa veste sur le dessus du canapé, alla chercher une bière au frigo et s'installa devant la télé. Son téléphone sonna et affichait un numéro inconnu.

18h25 : _Voilà mon numéro ! Je compte sur toi ce soir. David_

18h27 : _Ok bien noté. Tenue exigée ?_

18h30 : _Tranquille mais classe ! A tout à l'heure._

18h32 : _Ok à tout à l'heure._

L'heure avançait à grand pas et Killian devait se préparer pour sortir. Il choisit une chemise noire cintrée dont il laissa les quatre derniers boutons ouverts avec un jean bleu marine. Il voulait faire bonne impression sans trop en faire non plus.

* * *

Emma Swan vivait à LA depuis maintenant un an et ne voulait quitter cette ville pour rien au monde. Elle habitait dans le quartier de Santa Monica dans un appartement qui faisait face à la mer. Elle avait réussi à conquérir Hollywood avec ses talents d'actrice et avait récemment décroché le rôle principal dans une série sur les contes de fées. Elle n'était pas encore très connue du showbiz mais cette série s'annonçait plutôt prometteuse pour la jeune femme.

Ella sortait tout juste d'une interview avec un magazine faisant la promotion de la nouvelle série à venir. Elle retrouva une de ses fidèles amies et également collègue de travail devant le bâtiment d'où elle sortait. Mary-Margaret était une de ses amies sur qui elle pouvait compter dans n'importe quelle situation.

\- Alors comment s'est passé ton interview ?, demanda Mary-Margaret tout excitée et à la fois stressée pour son amie.

\- Honnêtement plutôt bien ! l'article devrait sortir d'ici deux semaines, répondit Emma avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Super alors ! On va fêter ça ! Trouve-toi une belle robe car ce soir, ma belle, on sort !

Emma adorait sa meilleure amie et sa joie de vivre. Elle sourit à cette annonce et elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers l'appartement d'Emma, se tenant par le bras. Emma s'arrêta pour prendre son courrier et elles montèrent ensemble les escaliers. Emma ouvrit à peine la porte que sa petite chienne Ava lui sauta dessus. Emma s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras et de la câliner alors que Mary-Margaret allumait la station IPod pour mettre de la musique. Emma sourit en voyant son amie commencer à se déhancher sur la musique. Elle posa Ava sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un chocolat chaud à la cannelle. Mary-Margaret la rejoignit dans la cuisine et s'assit sur une des chaises faisant face au bar.

\- Bon… Tu as prévu de m'emmener où ce soir ?, demanda Emma en sirotant son chocolat.

\- Y a un bar sympa sur Hollywood avec une ambiance cosy et j'avais bien envie d'essayer avec toi !, répondit Mary-Margaret.

\- Ça ne me dit pas le nom du bar…, souffla Emma.

\- Piano Bar™ !, s'exclama son amie, tu connais ?

\- Euh… Juste de nom. C'est n'est pas loin du boulot, répondit Emma.

Emma n'avait pas l'air très enchantée à l'idée de sortir ce soir mais elle voulait faire plaisir à son amie qui se donnait toujours du mal pour être là pour elle dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Mary-Margaret se dirigea vers la chambre d'Emma tout en gardant le rythme de la chanson, ce qui rendait la scène plutôt folklorique. Emma souriait devant le spectacle et la suivit, emportant la station avec elle pour la déposer sur la table de chevet. Mary-Margaret ouvrit la penderie d'Emma et sortit plusieurs robes différentes qu'elle pourrait mettre pour la soirée. Emma fit plusieurs essayages jusqu'à trouver la robe parfaite pour la soirée. C'était une robe simple et élégante à la fois qui mettait en valeur ses formes juste comme il le fallait.

\- Tu vas en faire tomber plus d'un ce soir !, ironisa Mary-Margaret, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Pfff !, répondit Emma, en roulant des yeux.

\- Oh Emma ! Tu es célib' maintenant, tu peux te le permettre !, ajouta son amie.

Cependant, c'est vrai que cette robe rouge lui allait à merveille. Elle ne l'avait jamais portée encore et la gardait pour une occasion exceptionnelle. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que ce soir, sa vie allait prendre une toute autre tournure.

* * *

Killian retrouva David et quelques-uns de ces collègues devant la porte du bar pour vingt heures pile. David le présenta à ses collègues et amis puis ils entrèrent dans le bar et s'installèrent à une table que David avait pris soin de réserver, connaissant la réputation du bar, il allait y avoir du monde. Ils commandèrent tous une pinte et le serveur qui connaissait bien David leur apporta des petits gâteaux pour accompagner les boissons. Ils discutèrent de plein de choses différentes, abordant la vie professionnelle comme privée. Lorsque c'était le cas, Killian restait assez vague sur ce sujet, ne voulant pas dévoiler ses douloureux secrets enfouis depuis des années. David racontait ses diverses rencontres dans ce bar avec lesquelles il avait passé de super moments mais il n'avait jamais trouvé la personne qui changerait sa vie.

Le volume des discussions commençait à prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur au vue de la musique d'ambiance qui se faisait de plus en plus forte puisque les premières danseuses chauffaient le dancefloor. A la table de Killian, l'alcool coulait à flots, le patron du bar offrant une tournée régulièrement pour remercier David d'être aussi fidèle. Plusieurs filles avaient remarqué le groupe de jeunes hommes assis à la table centrale dont faisait partie Killian. Ils riaient de bon cœur, commençant à sentir les effets de l'alcool. David se leva d'un coup et tira Killian sur la piste de danse. Il refusa au départ puis, voyant la force qu'y mettait David il finit par céder. Ils se mirent à danser ensemble au milieu de la piste. C'est à ce moment que Mary-Margaret franchit le pas de la porte du bar la première, suivie quelques secondes plus tard d'Emma. Lorsque la blonde passa la porte, Killian s'arrêta net sur la piste, comme si un ange venait de s'être posé devant ses yeux.

Elle avait des boucles blondes qui descendaient sur ses épaules vêtues d'une simple étole, des yeux verts magnifiques et une robe qui la mettait tellement en valeur. Killian croisa son regard que quelques secondes. Emma fut absorbée par le regard bleu océan du beau brun immobile sur la piste de danse. Elle le dévisagea un quart de secondes et détourna rapidement le regard. Elle accompagna Mary-Margaret jusqu'au bar où elles s'assirent et commandèrent un verre de mojito. Killian se secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits et alla se rasseoir pour commander un autre verre.

Il ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers cette blonde qui l'avait absorbé dès qu'elle était rentrée dans le bar. Il voulait l'approcher. Emma ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Elle était assise devant son verre et ne pouvait se sortir de l'esprit ce regard bleu qui l'avait transpercé. A cette pensée, elle but son verre cul-sec, à la grande surprise de sa voisine.

\- Emma ?, l'interrogea-t-elle du regard.

\- Quoi ?, répondit l'intéressée en faisant igne au barman de lui remettre la même chose.

\- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de boire comme ça. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

\- Mais oui ! On est là pour fêter mon interview et le lancement de la série, non ?! Alors allons-y !, s'exclama Emma en sifflant le deuxième verre en quelques secondes.

\- Ok ! J'aime quand tu es comme ça !, répondit Mary-Margaret en commandant deux tournées de shooters.

Elles enchaînèrent les verres, sentant les effets de l'alcool pointer le bout de leur nez. Mais même avec l'alcool, Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce brun. Killian était retourné sur la piste de danse et avait attiré une belle ribambelle de filles autour de lui. Cependant, son regard était constamment dirigé vers cette chevelure blonde assise au bar. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, qu'elle se lève et vienne danser sur la piste. L'approche serait beaucoup plus facile. Alors qu'il commençait à désespérer, il vit sa voisine se lever et distingua une invitation à danser de la part de la brune.

\- Allez Emma, viens danser !, supplia Mary-Margaret.

\- Non je vais me ridiculiser…

\- Mais non ! Tu es magnifique ! Allez viens !

Mary-Margaret ne lui laissa pas le choix et la tira par le bras jusque sur la piste de danse. Dans tous ces gestes brusques, lorsqu'Emma arriva sur la piste, son amie lui attrapa la deuxième main pour la retourner vers elle, sauf que cette dernière lâcha malencontreusement la main et finit par heurter une personne de plein fouet sur la piste. Elle s'excusa et en relevant la tête, croisa de nouveau ces yeux qui la hantait depuis le début de soirée. En effet, elle se trouvait dans les bras de Killian qui ne bougeait plus devant un tel spectacle. Elle s'excusa à nouveau en passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds.

\- C'est rien ! Killian, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main pour se présenter.

\- Emma !, lui répondit-elle en rougissant tout en lui serrant la main.

\- Enchanté !, lâcha-t-il avec un grand sourire.

La musique continuait de plus belle et l'ambiance était un summum. Dans un élan de courtoisie, Killian attrapa la main d'Emma alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre son amie.

\- Je peux t'offrir un verre ?, lui demanda-t-il avec ce sourire auquel elle ne pouvait dire non.

Emma le regarda et se perdit dans son regard. Elle acquiesça avec un hochement de tête puis, alors qu'il l'entraînait vers le bar, elle se rappela que Mary-Margaret devait l'attendre quelque part. Elle la chercha du regard en parcourant la piste et finit par la trouver entourée d'un charmant jeune homme qui n'était autre que David. Elle sourit en voyant qu'elle s'amusait à danser très collé-serré avec ce garçon et se dit qu'elle pouvait se permettre de boire un verre avec ce beau brun.

Ils s'installèrent dans un coin tranquille du bar et commandèrent deux mojito. Emma fut surprise en voyant qu'il avait commandé son cocktail préféré.

\- Je n'ai aucun mérite, Emma, j'ai vu ce que tu as commandé en arrivant tout à l'heure !

\- Oh je vois, on m'espionne !, renchérit-elle en souriant.

\- Loin de là cette idée !, fit-il en levant un sourcil.

Emma explosa de rire à la vue de son visage et Killian l'accompagna de bon cœur. Ils partagèrent bien plus qu'un verre et furent incapable au final de déterminer combien de verres ils avaient bus ensemble. Mais cela ne leur importait guère. Ils passaient un très bon moment ensemble et pour rien au monde ils ne souhaitaient que cela s'arrête. Le début de la chanson 'Want To Want Me' retentit alors dans le bar. Emma leva soudain la tête et se précipita sur la piste de danse et se mis à danser comme une enfant. Killian l'observait de sa chaise et ne put retenir un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait ce soir. C'est alors qu'Emma lui attrapa la main et le tira sur la piste de danse. Ils dansèrent ensemble comme des fous en riant. Ils passaient une super soirée et cela ne leur était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus toujours en dansant et Killian finit par poser ses mains sur les hanches d'Emma, cette dernière ne semblant pas être surprise puisqu'elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Ils se souriaient bêtement mais ils se fichaient bien de ce que les autres pouvaient penser. Ils étaient bien tous les deux dans leur bulle. La fin de la chanson s'annonçait et la transition se fit sans problème sur la chanson suivante qui bougeait bien aussi. Beaucoup dansaient collés-serrés et Emma commença à se déhancher, tournant sur elle-même, se retrouvant ainsi dos à Killian pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle plaça sa main dans le cou de Killian qui ne se fit pas prier et la rapprocha de lui. Elle continuait de se déhancher contre lui tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans sa chevelure blonde afin d'atteindre son cou. Elle se laissa faire sans broncher et ils continuèrent de danser langoureusement, se rapprochant l'un de l'autre de plus en plus. Brusquement, Emma lui fit face et posa son front contre le sien, ne quittant jamais ses yeux bleus. Il fit glisser ses mains de sa nuque le long de son dos pour atteindre ses hanches. Elle frémit à se contact et ne pouvant plus attendre une minute de plus, elle se jeta sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant fougueusement. Killian répondit avec ardeur à ce baiser qui semblait en dire long sur les sentiments de la jeune blonde.

David dansait toujours avec Mary-Margaret et riaient eux aussi de bon cœur. Elle s'arrêta soudainement en voyant la scène qui se déroulait non loin d'elle. David qui était juste à côté d'elle ne put s'empêcher de rire et lâcha :

\- Il ne perd pas son temps ce petit Killian !

\- Pardon ? Tu le connais ?, demanda la brune.

\- Oui c'est mon nouveau collègue, répondit-il et ajouta en voyant le regard inquisiteur de la brune, c'est un gars très bien !

\- J'espère pour lui…, renchérit-elle avant de se remettre à danser.

Voyant l'évolution de la soirée, Mary-Margaret et David décidèrent de quitter le bar et ils envoyèrent mutuellement un texto aux deux protagonistes avec lesquels ils étaient venus pour les prévenir qu'ils rentraient. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux chez David et passèrent la nuit ensemble.

* * *

Emma et Killian se dévoraient des yeux sur la piste. Il se perdait dans ses boucles blondes, déposant sur le rythme de la musique de doux baisers dans son cou. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Cet homme était maintenant sa préoccupation et elle ne voulait pas que la soirée s'achève. Killian caressait son dos, montant et descendant sa main sensuellement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui provoquant des frissons de plaisir. Ils s'étaient trouvés et ne voulaient plus se quitter.

Killian finit par prendre la main d'Emma et l'entraîna jusqu'à sa voiture. Il la plaqua contre la portière et l'embrassa à n'en plus pouvoir. Emma répondit férocement et mordit à plusieurs reprises sa lèvre supérieure, montrant son degré d'excitation. Elle pouvait sentir l'érection de Killian contre son ventre et s'arrangea pour le rapprocher d'elle. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un corps uni ne faisant qu'une ombre sur le parking du bar. Emma interrompit à regret leur étreinte et regarda Killian dans les yeux.

\- Je n'habite pas très loin d'ici…, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille et sourit en reculant.

\- Montre-moi le chemin alors !, répondit-il en levant son sourcil et arborant un sourire radieux.

Il lui ouvrit la portière et la pria de bien vouloir monter dans sa voiture en lui tendant une main. Elle saisit sa main et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres en passant avant de s'installer dans la voiture. Il rejoint le côté conducteur en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire et démarra. Emma le guida à travers les petites rues de LA tout en écoutant la musique et déposant des baisers dans son cou. Killian faisait son possible pour rester concentré sur la route mais ce n'était pas tâche facile avec une si belle femme à ses côtés. Ils arrivèrent enfin en bas de l'appartement d'Emma et elle s'empressa de le tirer hors de la voiture. Ils décidèrent de prendre l'ascenseur, étant donné le nombre de verres qu'ils avaient ingurgités. Ils n'y avaient que quatre étages mais à peine les portes étaient fermées qu'Emma se jeta dans les bras de son beau brun et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Les étages s'enchaînaient tout comme leurs baisers qui se faisaient de plus en plus prononcés, rencontrant mutuellement leur langue, dansant telle une valse.

Une fois arrivés au quatrième étage, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur deux corps désireux de se trouver enfin. Emma se détacha de Killian pour ouvrir la porte de son appartement mais eu à peine le temps de récupérer les clés de sa serrure que Killian la portait dans l'appartement et l'emmena directement dans la chambre tout en l'embrassant. Il réussit à défaire la fermeture de sa robe avant même qu'Emma ait eu le temps de poser un pied à terre. Elle se retrouva rapidement en sous-vêtements et s'attaqua à la chemise de son compagnon, déboutonnant un par un les boutons tout en l'embrassant vigoureusement. Une fois la chemise au sol, elle s'attaqua à son pantalon et Killian se retrouva à son tour en boxer. Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge et découvrit une poitrine ferme et généreuse. Ne pouvant plus attendre plus longtemps, il la plaqua contre le lit et glissa sa main sur son ventre pour atteindre son entrejambe. Il passa sa main sous le tissu qu'elle portait encore et commença à la caresser délicieusement. Emma émit plusieurs gémissements de plaisir tout en glissant sa main le long du torse de Killian et libéra d'une main de maître le sexe généreux de Killian montrant son désir ardent pour elle. Pour eux.

Emma lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille déclenchant ainsi un feu ardent dans son bas ventre. Il finit par déchirer le dernier morceau de tissu qu'elle portait et la pénétra doucement. Ils commencèrent à valser ensemble, augmentant l'allure des va-et-vient, sentant le désir monter de plus en plus chez chacun d'eux.

\- Oh…. Oh …. Killian !, gémit Emma, tout en cherchant ses lèvres.

Il répondait à ses baisers enflammés comme s'ils avaient toujours été ensemble, se retrouvant pour la énième fois. Il se perdait dans sa chevelure dorée et venait déposer de nombreux baisers dans son cou, la faisant gémir et monter au septième ciel. Elle finit par renverser la coupe et se retrouva au-dessus à mener la danse de leurs corps endiablée. Elle se cambra en arrière, le plaisir étant de plus en plus fort, Killian pouvant admirer son corps magnifique sous toutes les formes. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, allant trouver sa langue, tout en accélérant le rythme. Ils finirent par atteindre le septième ciel ensemble, gémissant de plaisir à l'unisson, criant leur nom mutuellement, résonnant ainsi dans tout l'appartement.

Ils tombèrent tous deux sur le lit, Emma dans les bras de Killian, sa tête posée sur son torse musclé. Il l'embrassa doucement, Emma répondant à son baiser, puis il passa son bras sur son dos pour la tenir encore plus près de lui. De peur qu'elle ne s'enfuît. Ils s'étaient trouvés dans des conditions assez inhabituelles mais ne regrettaient rien. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, chacun dans les bras de l'autre tel un jeune couple amoureux qui ne voulait plus se quitter. Aucun d'eux ne savait où cette histoire allait les mener mais une chose était sûr, elle allait changer leur vie à tout jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Je prends un réel plaisir à l'écrire et j'adore quand vous me laissez une trace de votre passage ! Ils sont tellement mignons et j'ai plein de projets pour cette fanfiction donc je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitres il y aura au total !**

**Camille (guest) : merci pour ta review, ça fait très plaisir ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre ! Au plaisir de te relire :)**

L'amour est un drôle de sentiment. Beaucoup auront tendance à dire que ça vient et ça part. D'autres croiront à l'amour véritable et au coup de foudre. Les secondes chances, personne n'y croyait, pas même Emma. Elle avait souffert par le passé avec son seul et unique amour qu'elle détestait au plus haut point aujourd'hui. Neal… Un homme qui paraissait plutôt respectable avec une bonne situation mais il lui avait brisé le cœur en lui faisant miroiter bon nombre de choses que jamais elle n'obtint. Elle voulait le croire et rêver avec lui, l'accompagner jusqu'au bout du monde mais il n'avait jamais tenu ses promesses envers elle. Il avait enchaîné les conquêtes dans le dos d'Emma en lui faisant croire qu'elle était l'unique amour de sa vie. Il menait une vie, en réalité, complètement décalée de ses promesses d'avenir avec Emma et lorsqu'elle découvrit la supercherie de ce qu'elle croyait être son véritable amour, elle sombra dans une tristesse incontrôlable mêlée à la colère. Elle voulait lui faire payer toutes ces années de soi-disant bonheur qui ne l'étaient pas du tout. Depuis ce jour, elle vivait dans la peur de s'ouvrir de nouveau à quelqu'un et de lui faire confiance.

C'est alors que son chemin avait croisé celui de Mary-Margaret, qui était devenue sa meilleure amie. Cette femme pleine de vie avait ramené la joie dans la vie d'Emma et l'avait poussée à accomplir son plus grand rêve : être actrice. Elle s'était inscrite dans une des plus grandes écoles de théâtre de Los Angeles sous les conseils avisés de son amie qui lui avait dégoté une des meilleures places. Mary-Margaret travaillait dans plusieurs agences d'audition et avait fait en sorte qu'Emma obtienne un bon nombre d'auditions avec les plus grands réalisateurs du coin. C'est alors qu'Emma avait obtenu son futur rôle dans une nouvelle série dont le tournage se déroulait à Vancouver. N'ayant aucun point d'attache sur LA, excepté Mary-Margaret mais elle aussi voyageait beaucoup, elle était ravie de prendre un nouveau départ. La seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu dans l'histoire, c'est sa rencontre plus qu'inattendue avec beau brun un soir dans un bar.

* * *

Emma se réveilla dans les bras d'un homme, cherchant à se rappeler tous les détails de la soirée. Il avait les mains autour de sa taille et elle se surprit elle-même à avoir ses doigts croisés avec les siens dans l'une des mains. Elle fut prise de sueurs froides d'un coup en se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux hier pour qu'elle le ramène chez elle si facilement. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Généralement, c'est elle qui se retrouvait chez les hommes avec qui elle avait eu des soirées de ce genre. La soirée lui revint au fur et à mesure sous forme de flashbacks mais il lui manquait certains moments plutôt essentiels. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se sortir délicatement du lit sans réveiller le jeune homme, l'étreinte se resserra sur elle. Elle resta immobile dans le lit, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Elle sentit alors un souffle chaud dans sa nuque puis un doux baiser. Malgré une situation plutôt embarrassante pour elle, elle fut forcée d'admettre que c'était l'un des plus beaux réveils depuis longtemps et que ce fameux jeune homme était vraiment très beau. Au contact de ses lèvres sur sa nuque, Emma frémit et Killian ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de ce corps simplement recouvert d'une fine couverture qui laissait parfaitement deviner les magnifiques formes d'Emma. Il décroisa ses doigts des siens et vint passer sa main sur sa cuisse, seule la couverture le séparant de sa peau si douce. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore croisés du regard depuis la veille mais ils appréciaient ce moment de douceur de leur vie sombre.

Emma sourit au contact de ses doigts et put se souvenir sans grande difficulté le plaisir qu'elle avait éprouvé la veille au soir. C'est alors qu'en revisionnant la scène dans le bar, elle eut le déclic.

\- Killian !, dit-elle en se retournant vers lui, croisant enfin son regard bleu, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres en signe de victoire.

\- Hello Beautiful !, lui répondit-il sur un ton charmeur.

Elle se perdit dans son regard, se remémorant la totalité de la soirée du début à la fin et réalisant le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait à ses côtés. Elle se souvint de tous ces baisers échangés, plus fougueux les uns que les autres. Elle posa délicatement sa main gauche sur sa joue et s'approcha doucement de son visage. Elle colla son front au sien pendant plusieurs secondes qui semblaient d'ailleurs être de longues minutes. Elle ferma les yeux au contact de son front et arbora un sourire des plus radieux. Elle sentait bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il l'a regardait du coin de l'œil apprécier ce tendre moment entre eux et esquissa un sourire. Il ne put s'empêcher de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle sourit au contact de ses lèvres et répondit ardemment, approfondissant ce baiser en cherchant sa langue. Ses deux mains étaient dans sa nuque, le maintenant pour pas qu'il ne s'échappe. Il passa ses mains dans son dos, ce qui lui permis de changer de position en la faisant se placer au-dessus de lui, leur corps enfin en contact. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine, tels deux âmes en manque d'amour qui venaient de se trouver pour toujours. Ils ne se quittaient plus.

Un feu enflamma Emma d'un coup et elle se mit à déposer de nombreux baisers partout sur le visage de Killian alors qu'il caressait tendrement son dos nu, la couverture étant descendue au niveau de leur taille lors du changement de position. Elle pouvait sentir le désir de Killian et le sien monter alors qu'elle effectuait de légers va-et-vient avec son bassin. Killian ferma les yeux, la sentant se mouvoir contre lui, profitant du plaisir qui montait en lui. Elle continuait de déposer des baisers dans son cou et entama une descente sur le torse de Killian, déposant sur chaque centimètre de son torse magnifiquement bien sculpté un doux baiser. Elle redécouvrait avec plaisir la vue de ce corps si bien fait qu'il possédait. Ses mains se perdirent sur son torse, ses doigts fins et légèrement froids passant sur chaque muscle, provoquant à chaque fois un frisson à Killian. Il se laissa entièrement faire, complètement à sa merci. Arrivant dangereusement au niveau de sa taille et voyant qu'il s'était totalement abandonnée à elle, elle en profita pour le titiller de sa langue, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Il découvrait ses lèvres, sa bouche sous un nouvel angle qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Il passa ses mains dans ses boucles blondes et vint attraper ses mains qui étaient posées sur ses hanches, croisant ses doigts avec les siens. Il se cambra de plaisir sous elle, serrant ses mains dans les siennes si fortes qu'elles virèrent au rouge pendant quelques secondes. Elle releva la tête et admira son corps magnifique, ne lâchant ses mains pour rien au monde. Il ouvrit les yeux et la découvrit assise sur ses hanches, nue et si belle. Il esquissa un sourire et tira ses mains pour la rapprocher de lui, leur corps à nouveau en contact. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, passant une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre main s'aventurant dans son dos, descendant le long de sa colonne, et trouvant ses hanches si fines. Il caressa ses fesses, descendant sa main sur sa cuisse, caressant sa peau. Elle souleva légèrement son bassin, sans jamais quitter ses lèvres, pour faciliter la pénétration et commença sur un rythme enflammé les va-et-vient, sa poitrine généreuse constamment en contact avec son torse chaud comme la braise. Ils atteignirent le septième ciel, leur corps perlant sous la chaleur du contact de leur corps nus. Emma finit par s'écraser sur Killian, posant sa tête sur son épaule, son bout du nez respirant le parfum de Killian dans son cou. Il posa ses mains dans son dos, accentuant leur étreinte et déposa un chaste baiser sur son front.

* * *

Un bruit provenant du salon les sortit de leur idylle. Emma sursauta et s'assit sur le lit. Elle réalisa après quelques secondes que c'était Ava qui devait l'attendre dans la cuisine pour manger. La voyant paniquée, Killian s'était assis à ses côtés, une main dans son dos. Elle le regarda avec un sourire, déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue et se leva. Elle enfila le premier vêtement qui lui vint dans les mains. Elle se retrouva ainsi avec la chemise de Killian sur elle, sentant le parfum de l'homme avec qui elle rêvait de passer toutes ses autres nuits. Il l'observa humer sa chemise en fermant les yeux, rayonnant de plaisir.

\- Viens, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter, finit-elle par lui dire, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Quoi ?, interrogea Killian, confus.

Elle l'extirpa du lit, il eut à peine le temps d'attraper son caleçon et de l'enfiler qu'il se retrouva face à Emma avec Ava dans les bras. Il souffla de soulagement voyant qu'il ne s'agissait juste que de sa petite chienne. Emma éclata de rire en voyant la tête qu'il tirait. Killian s'approcha d'elle, les yeux noirs.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça !, lui dit-il en passant une main dans son dos et déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, caressant la frimousse d'Ava avec son autre main.

\- Je te présente Ava ! Ava, voici Killian !, dit-elle en riant de bon cœur.

La petite chienne remuait la queue, montrant son accord pour que Killian reste. Emma sourit en voyant Killian jouer avec Ava et un grand nombre de pensées vinrent envahir son esprit. Elle avait trouvé un homme qui semblait attentionné, respectueux et un peu froussard sur les bords lorsqu'il s'agissait de rencontres impromptues. Elle ria rien qu'en repensant à la tête qu'il avait fait lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle devait lui présenter quelqu'un. Elle donna Ava à Killian et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour faire couler du café. Elle sortit deux tasses et prépara les toasts. Killian vint la rejoindre dans la cuisine et s'appuya sur le bar, observant avec envie ses longues et fines jambes, remontant ainsi jusqu'à ses hanches à peine couvertes par le bas de sa chemise. Elle se retourna pour servir le café et le trouva, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Elle admirait ce visage si parfait et ces yeux qui hanteraient ses nuits, elle le savait d'ores et déjà.

Elle servit le café, apporta les toasts sur le bar, et donna à manger à Ava avant d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés de Killian. Ils mangèrent sans se quitter des yeux.

\- Killian, il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

\- Ouh la ! Me fais pas le coup de la femme mariée…, dit-il sur la défensive.

\- Non non non ! Pas ça, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Y a pas de risque !, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel en soufflant.

\- Oh désolé ! C'est que le cas s'est déjà présenté et je m'en prenais plein la tête après… J'ai donné de ce côté-là, c'est bon !, fit-il en faisant un geste de la main.

\- Oh ! Oui je comprends ce genre de chose. Mais je voulais te dire que c'était la première fois que je ramène quelqu'un chez moi…, ajouta-t-elle gênée.

Killian fut surpris par cette déclaration et l'observa incrédule. Voyant sa réaction, Emma lui raconta ses histoires passées avec plusieurs hommes. Elle n'avait jamais dormi chez elle lors d'une soirée dans un bar. Elle n'amenait jamais personne dans son appartement, excepté ses amis bien sûr, mais aucun homme auparavant n'avait franchi le seuil de la porte. Killian l'écoutait attentivement, voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une confidence plus que personnelle puisqu'il se rendait compte à présent qu'il avait été le seul à pénétrer dans le jardin secret d'Emma. Il réalisa qu'elle lui ouvrait son cœur comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait depuis Neal. Il pouvait lire en elle comme un livre ouvert à présent et il se doutait qu'elle avait souffert par le passé. Hélas, il ne se trompait pas. Ils se ressemblaient bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait et Killian comprit rapidement pourquoi il avait tant été attiré par elle dans ce bar, la veille au soir. Il lui saisit la main et planta ses yeux dans ses émeraudes.

\- Je comprends tout à fait. J'ai vécu moi-même ce genre de situation, lui dit-il afin de la réconforter, voyant que quelques larmes pointaient le bout de leur nez au coin de ses yeux.

\- Killian…, dit-elle en sanglotant, j'ai peur de tout ! Je ne suis bonne que dans les relations amicales, je foire tout le reste.

\- Hey hey, ne dis pas ça !, lui dit-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Elle tomba dans son regard bleu océan, telle hypnotisée, et écouta ses paroles de réconfort. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Au contact de leur corps, Emma se calma instantanément et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Tu n'es plus toute seule, Emma ! Je suis là.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, le regarda et finit par l'embrasser d'un naturel incompréhensible même pour elle.

\- Merci…, murmura-t-elle, à peine audible.

Il la conduisit jusque dans le salon où ils s'assirent sur le canapé. Il la prit dans ses bras et s'allongea sur le canapé, la tête d'Emma posée sur sa poitrine. Il attrapa la télécommande, alluma la télé et tomba avec grand plaisir sur un vieux Disney. Ce n'était autre que Alice au Pays des Merveilles, dessin animé qui s'avérait être le préféré d'Emma. Elle sourit en voyant le programme et ils regardèrent le film durant la fin de matinée.

* * *

Mary-Margaret commençait à s'inquiéter, n'ayant toujours pas de nouvelles d'Emma. Elle lui avait laissé de nombreux messages sans réponse. Elle fit part de ses inquiétudes à David, le seul qui connaissait Killian.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Emma est grande, elle sait se gérer toute seule !, fit David.

\- Ce n'est pas son genre de ne pas répondre à mes messages…

\- Si ça se trouve, elle dort encore ! après tout, on ne sait pas trop ce qui s'est passé hier soir entre eux deux !

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison ! Il faut que j'arrête d'être toujours derrière elle comme une mère ! Il faut qu'elle avance seule aussi !, s'exclama Mary-Margaret en posant son téléphone sur la table.

Elle se retourna vers David, qui souriait en la voyant se faire du souci pour son amie. A cette vue de tête si mignonne, Mary-Margaret se jeta sur lui et le colla sur le lit en l'embrassant. Ces deux-là s'étaient plutôt bien trouvés, tous les deux ayant tendance à se faire trop de soucis pour leurs amis. Même David qui ne connaissait Killian que depuis peu ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire le concernant, sachant qu'il ne connaissait pas la ville. Il n'avait pas reçu de message de sa part non plus mais se doutait plus ou moins qu'il devait être avec Emma vu les événements de la veille. Ses pensées s'envolèrent assez vite lorsqu'il vit Mary-Margaret se déshabiller juste devant lui, lui laissant la vue sur son corps nu. Cette brunette le rendait fou.

* * *

Emma s'était endormie dans les bras de Killian. Elle se sentait chez elle, à l'abri de tous les dangers avec lui. En peu de temps, il était devenu son roc et elle en était accro : ses yeux d'un bleu hypnotisant, son torse musclé, son corps juste parfaitement en harmonie avec le sien lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle se donnait le droit de rêver à un futur avec un homme. Et ce Killian était sa perte.

Killian observait la femme qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. D'une blondeur incroyable, sa peau étincelait sous les rayons du soleil qui pénétrait dans le salon à travers les grandes baies vitrées de l'appartement. Cette femme s'était ouverte à lui comme s'il était l'homme le plus confiant sur terre. Il avait eu de nombreuses conquêtes auparavant mais jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vivant qu'avec Emma. Elle lui donnait envie de continuer d'avancer avec elle, de vivre avec elle, de créer un futur avec elle. Ces pensées ne lui étaient pas parvenues à l'esprit depuis si longtemps, le simple fait d'avoir une fin heureuse après tout le malheur qu'il avait rencontré, qu'il se surprit à y penser en souriant bêtement. Il savait que sa vie avait déjà changée au moment même où il avait aperçu cette blonde entrée dans le bar.

Il caressa ses cheveux et déposa quelques baisers sur son front pour la réveiller gentiment. Elle sourit et ouvrit les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de Killian. Elle l'embrassa tendrement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle ne voulait pas quitter ses bras mais dut s'y résoudre.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, dit-elle en lui donnant un dernier baiser avant de partir en direction de la salle de bain.

Killian s'assit sur le canapé et l'observa se déhancher jusque dans la salle de bain pour son plus grand plaisir. Ava était venue s'installer sur le canapé à ses côtés. Il attrapa son téléphone sur la table du salon et consulta les messages. Il vit plusieurs appels de la part de David qui devait s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles.

13h15 : _Salut David, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je n'avais pas mon téléphone avec moi._

13h19 : _Ah enfin de tes nouvelles ! Tu es fourré où ?_

13h22 : _Je suis chez Emma pourquoi ?_

13h25 : _Sa meilleure amie se faisait un sang d'encre ! Elle n'avait pas de nouvelles non plus ! Ah vous formez un beau couple tiens !_

13h28 : _Tu peux la rassurer, Emma va bien. Dis-donc, tu n'aurais pas passé la nuit avec sa meilleure amie par hasard ?!_

13h30 : _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Bon je te laisse, dis à Emma de vérifier son téléphone. Bon week-end._

13h32 : _Ouais, c'est ça ! Bon week-end, à lundi._

Il reposa son téléphone et au même moment Emma sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette pour seul vêtement. Il sourit à sa vue et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle fila dans la chambre pour s'habiller mais n'entendit pas Killian la suivre. Il s'adossa au chambranle de la porte et la regarda s'habiller.

\- Il faut que tu vérifies tes messages sur ton téléphone, ton amie a cherché à te joindre.

\- Wow Killian ! Tu m'as fait peur !, dit-elle en se retournant vers lui en sursautant.

\- Désolé si je t'ai fait peur !, ajouta-t-il, tout sourire en se grattant l'oreille et lui faisant un des regards les plus éloquents.

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?, questionna-t-elle.

\- David…

\- Ils ont passé la nuit ensemble ?!, répondit Emma, étonnée.

\- Aye !

Il souriait comme jamais, l'observant de la tête aux pieds, détaillant chaque partie de son corps. Elle s'approcha de lui, une fois habillée, passa une main sur sa joue et lui donna une petite tape. Il resta interloqué un moment.

\- Vas prendre une douche !, dit-elle en faisant glisser sa main sur son torse, descendant dangereusement vers son caleçon.

\- Oh oh ! Doucement ma jolie !, lui dit-il en lui attrapant la main juste à temps.

Son sourire trahissait ses envies et il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait. Mais il ne rajouta rien et obéit. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain alors qu'elle allait dans la cuisine faire la vaisselle. Il avait laissé la porte de la salle de bain ouverte exprès et Emma pouvait l'observer vaguement à travers la vitre de la douche. Elle détourna le regard lorsqu'elle entendit l'eau de la douche s'arrêter et s'affaira au nettoyage du bar. Il sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides, une serviette enroulé autour de la taille, des gouttes d'eau ruisselant encore sur son torse. Emma se retourna vers lui et se mordit la lèvre en voyant cet homme quasi nu au milieu de son salon et si sexy.

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu ma chemise par hasard ?, demanda-t-il, se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Euh…, beugua Emma en ayant du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que ce corps magnifique. Si, dans la chambre…, montra-t-elle du doigt en essayant de dissimuler ses tremblements.

Merci ma jolie !

Elle le vit enfiler ses vêtements, prenant étonnamment tout son temps. Killian savait qu'elle l'observait et il lui offrait une des visions les plus sexys à en croire le regard qu'elle lui portait. Emma ne pouvait détourner le regard de Killian, observant chacun de ses gestes. Elle se mordait la lèvre dès qu'il tournait la tête vers elle et détournait le regard. Elle savait que c'était l'homme de sa vie mais elle était trop effrayée encore pour se l'avouer. Mais cet homme devant elle allait changer sa vie et, malgré ses peurs, elle voulait vivre cette aventure avec lui.

**Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Une suite est prévue mais je ne sais pas quand je pourrais la publier, sachant que je n'ai même pas commencé à l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Et si vous avez quelques idées qui vous viennent… :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà enfin ce nouveau chapitre après un long mois d'absence... Je m'en excuse mais mon emploi du temps était plutôt bien chargé ! Juste pour vous dire que je n'ai pas abandonné cette fanfiction, tellement en manque de Captain Swan en ce moment ! **

**Une petite note pour ce chapitre... De la mignotitude à revendre et pas mal de dialogues ! Je rappelle... Rated M !**

Certains vous diront que la vie est long fleuve tranquille sans embûches, sans tristesse et sans souffrance... Malheureusement, c'est loin d'être le cas et quelque part, heureusement car sinon ce serait bien ennuyeux. Les défis de chaque jour nous construisent, font de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui et malgré les douleurs affrontées, on en ressort toujours plus fort. Killian l'avait enfin compris. Toutes les aventures qu'il avait connu durant de nombreuses années sans attaches particulières lui avait permis de tirer un trait sur son passé. Perdre une âme sœur n'est jamais facile à affronter mais lorsque l'on y est confronté, le seul moyen d'y parvenir est de continuer à vivre sa vie malgré la douleur. Et c'est absolument ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment-même avec Emma. Cette femme fascinante qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer avait totalement chamboulé sa vie et, disons-le, son cœur. Ils venaient de passer une nuit sublime en sa compagnie et un matin aussi doux et chaleureux que celui qu'ils venaient de partager ne lui était pas arrivé depuis la perte de son cher frère. Liam, de son prénom. Un homme remarquable, qui avait eu le courage de subvenir aux besoins de sa famille après l'abandon de leur père. Il s'était engagé dans la marine à à peine quinze ans, Killian n'en avait que dix. Pour ce dernier, Liam était son modèle, son frère de sang et d'âme, son âme sœur. Ils s'entendaient à merveille mais se voyaient que très rarement, Liam ayant de nombreuses missions à l'étranger. Killian avait à peine la vingtaine lorsqu'un triste jour de septembre deux militaires, accompagnés d'un policier, avaient sonné chez lui. Il se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier. L'annonce de la mort de son frère au combat l'avait anéanti. À peine vingt ans et il sombrait dans une vie de débauche, enchaînant soirées sur soirées alcoolisées et nombreuses femmes, ne se souvenant quasiment jamais de toutes ses conquêtes le lendemain. Il était livré à lui-même depuis la mort de son frère et noyait son chagrin comme il le pouvait afin d'essayer d'oublier ce triste jour. En vain...

Mais un jour, ayant frôler la mort en rentrant d'une de ses soirées trop alcoolisées, il se rendit compte qu'il était temps d'arrêter ces conneries et de reprendre sa vie en main. Il quitta donc sa ville natale d'Irlande et débarqua à Los Angeles, se trouvant un emploi dans une boîte plutôt réputée. C'est alors qu'il avait fait la connaissance de David et puis d'Emma.

\- A quoi tu penses ?, interrogea Emma, le voyant dans ses pensées.

\- Oh euh … rien de bien important, Love !, répondit-il surpris dans ses anciens tourments.

Il n'aimait pas repenser à ces moments passés mais Emma voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle l'avait vu radieux le matin-même et son expression avait littéralement changé dans l'après-midi. Emma s'imagina le pire des scénarios...

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Killian ? Tu étais radieux il y a moins d'une heure...

\- Oh... Euh... La routine !

\- Dis-moi ! Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse...

La voyant se faire du soucis, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers un des bancs du parc dans lequel ils se promenaient depuis une bonne heure déjà. Ils s'assirent et Killian l'observa de ses grands yeux bleus. Il la dévorait littéralement du regard. Elle se sentait légèrement gênée et baissa les yeux, observant leurs mains entrelacées. Il se racla la gorge et finit par lui raconter tout depuis le début : son frère, son héros, sa mort, sa vie de débauche, les femmes... Tout.

Emma l'observait se livrer à elle. Elle sentait la gêne qu'il essayait de dissimuler, ses mains devenant moites. Il la fixait du regard, ne détournant à aucune seconde ses yeux de ce visage qui hantait ses rêves dorénavant. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il pensait être sa bouée de sauvetage, son radeau avec lequel il pouvait enfin émerger de sa triste vie.

\- Et je t'ai rencontré... Tu as amené de la lumière dans mon existence et je ne saurais comment te remercier pour le sentiment que j'ai en ce moment-même avec toi à mes côtés !, finit-il son récit, caressant le dessus de la main d'Emma.

\- Oh Killian...

\- Emma ! Je suis brisé... Certes je ne le montre pas mais ma vie n'est pas toute rose. Et je vais être honnête avec toi... Depuis que je t'ai vu entrer de ce bar hier soir, j'ai été tout de suite attiré par toi... Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir...

Emma ne savait plus quoi dire. C'était bien la première fois qu'un homme lui disait ça. Cet homme la faisait chavirer complètement et depuis le moment où elle avait croisé ses yeux bleus, elle avait voulu en savoir plus sur ce bel inconnu. Et le destin les avait mené chez elle ce soir-là, à sa plus grande surprise. Elle l'observait comme si elle le découvrait sous son vrai jour, et cet homme qui se tenait à ses côtés lui inspirait un avenir magnifique. Elle finit par lui prendre les mains :

\- Killian... Chacun a son passé et ce n'est pas forcément glorieux mais ne t'en veux pas pour ça ! On s'est peut-être rencontré qu'hier mais sache que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivante que depuis que tu es à mes côtés !, dit-elle en passant sa main sur sa joue pour essuyer une petite larme qui commençait à couler.

\- Emma... Je...

Il fut interrompu par un tendre baiser sur lèvres. Il ferma les yeux au contact des lèvres d'Emma et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il répondit au baiser et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et sur son visage. Elle le faisait vibrer, faisant ressortir que le meilleur de lui-même et ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Ils se séparèrent enfin après un long baiser et Emma esquissa un magnifique sourire. Killian savait que cette femme serait sa perte mais pour une fois il savait que sa vie allait tourner du bon côté.

\- Alors comme ça, j'étais radieux ce matin, finit-il par ajouter ayant retrouver le sourire.

\- Euh...

\- Ahahah ! Emma ! Tu es adorable !

Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Malgré les confidences qu'il venait de lui faire, il trouvait toujours le moyen de la faire rire. Cet homme lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle le prit par la main et ils continuèrent leur promenade à travers le parc, main dans la main, la tête d'Emma posée sur son épaule, tel un couple heureux de vivre.

18h02 : _Alors les amoureux... Vous faites quelque chose de particulier ce soir ?_

Killian regarda son téléphone avec insistance et Emma voyait qu'il beuguait légèrement. Elle pencha alors légèrement la tête au-dessus de son épaule et lut le message. Elle comprit alors la réaction de Killian en voyant « amoureux ».

\- Tu vas répondre quoi ?, interrogea Emma, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Euh... Je ne sais pas ! Tu as quelque chose en tête ?, répondit-il en levant un sourcil.

\- Hmm... Bonne question !, dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

Killian lui sourit, il comprenait très bien ce qu'elle voulait. Il commença alors à écrire sur son téléphone pour répondre à David.

18h10 : _Rien de particulier, pourquoi ?_

18h13 : _Ca vous dirait une soirée chez moi pour faire plus ample connaissance ?_

Killian savait qu'Emma lisait derrière son épaule. Il tourna donc la tête légèrement pour la voir. Elle arborait un sourire. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui donner un tendre baiser sur la joue.

18h16 : _Ok mais pour quelle heure car avons des choses à faire..._

18h18 : _Vers 20h30, c'est bon ?_

18h20 : _Nickel ! À ce soir._

Killian rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et prit Emma par la taille. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, elle l'arrêta net :

\- Alors comme ça on a des choses à faire ?!

\- Hmm... Oui ! J'ai quelques idées en tête mais je préférais m'assurer de l'heure pour avoir le temps de finir !, s'exclama-t-il en haussant un sourcil et en riant.

\- Hmmm je crois que le programme me convient..., dit-elle, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

Killian l'embrassa vigoureusement au milieu de l'allée principale du parc. Il la prit par la main et se mit à courir vers l'appartement d'Emma. Elle le suivait sans broncher, elle l'aurait suivi au bout du monde.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bâtiment où habitait Emma et elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte. Ils filèrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur et se jetèrent à l'intérieur. Emma appuya sur le bouton de son étage et eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle se retrouva en contact avec les lèvres de Killian qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il l'enserra par la taille et la plaqua contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou, resserrant la distance entre eux. Il chercha le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence sur le clavier de l'appareil tandis qu'il passait sa deuxième main dans son dos sous son t-shirt. L'ascenseur s'arrêta net et Emma fut surprise de l'arrêt brusque. Les sirènes de sécurité retentirent dans l'appareil mais cela n'arrêta en rien Killian qui continuait de plus belle.

Il ouvrit un par un les boutons du chemisier que portait Emma tandis qu'elle s'abandonnait totalement à lui, bloquée contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Elle se retrouva rapidement en sous-vêtements, le reste étant étalé sur le sol de l'appareil. Killian ne pouvait plus attendre et attrapa d'un coup de maître les deux jambes d'Emma pour la soulever et la plaquer de nouveau au mur. Elle se retrouva donc à sa hauteur, ses jambes croisées dans le dos de Killian. Une tempête de sensations envoûta les deux protagonistes dans l'ascenseur, leur arrachant un cri de jouissance qui résonna dans tout l'immeuble. Killian laissa glisser gentiment les cuisses d'Emma le long de ses jambes tout en l'embrassant vigoureusement.

Ils se séparèrent enfin et Emma se sentant légèrement gênée, détourna son regard de celui du beau brun et ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés par terre. Killian remonta son pantalon et referma sa chemise puis vint passer ses mains dans les boucles blondes d'Emma pour essayer de la recoiffer. Il déposa un léger et doux baiser sur ses lèvres, puis remit l'ascenseur en route. Ils atteignirent l'étage d'Emma et eurent énormément de chance de ne pas croiser ses voisins. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, Killian suivant Emma. A peine avait-elle fermé la porte qu'il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou. Emma esquissa un sourire dont elle ignorait totalement la signification mais peu importe, elle était aux anges en ce moment-même. Elle croisa ses doigts avec les siens et avancèrent ensemble jusque dans la cuisine.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? demanda Emma, ne s'étant toujours pas retirée de son étreinte.

\- Avec plaisir, Emma ! Tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Café ? Ou chocolat ? J'ai même de la bière si tu veux... répondit-elle en tournant légèrement son visage pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Surprends-moi ! ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue.

Elle dut donc se séparer à contre-cœur de lui, laissant glisser ses mains entre ses doigts pour garder contact jusqu'au dernier moment. Aux vues de l'heure, elle opta pour un Irish Coffee, l'heure de l'apéritif n'étant plus très loin. Sachant que Killian était irlandais, elle y mit toute son énergie pour lui préparer un café digne de ce nom. Elle choisit l'un de ses meilleures bouteilles de whisky et prépara elle-même la crème qu'elle rajouta en dernier sur le mélange. Elle servit le tout dans deux grand verres et les déposa sur le bar.

\- Pour une surprise, c'en est une, Emma !

\- Tu m'as dit de te surprendre... Et puis l'apéro n'est pas loin ! répondit-elle en léchant la cuillère qui avait servi pour la crème.

\- Emma... C'est de la torture là ! ajouta-t-il en la voyant sourire, les yeux pétillants.

Elle le rendait fou, la moindre de ses actions, même dans les plus improbables situations, la rendait magnifique à ses yeux. Il lui offrit un magnifique sourire et leva son verre pour trinquer à leur rencontre. Ils dégustèrent ensemble leur Irish Coffee, sans un mot, le seul fait d'être ensemble leur suffisait.

\- Emma, l'heure tourne ! Ce n'est pas que je veux mettre un terme à ce délicieux moment mais David nous attend pour dîner... dit-il en regardant sa montre.

\- Oh tu as raison ! Le seul hic... Je ne sais pas quoi mettre pour ce soir...

\- Un rien t'habille, Love ! ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Killian ! renchérit-elle en lui tapant sur la main.

Elle se dirigea alors vers sa chambre, Killian l'observant du coin de l'œil tout en débarrassant. Elle se déshabilla et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Elle se maquilla, se recoiffa en essayant de faire disparaître les traces de leurs ébats dans l'ascenseur. Ce n'était pas chose facile, il faut dire que cette fois-ci avait été magique dans tous les sens du terme. Elle se regarda quelques minutes dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. « Emma... Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire avec lui ? » pensa-t-elle. En rangeant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, elle aperçut une marque rouge dans son cou. « Un suçon... Super ! » souffla-t-elle. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer toutes les fois où ils avaient couchés ensemble, à quel point c'était magique avec lui et à quel point il était sexy. Elle passa sa main sur sa joue en fermant les yeux, s'imaginant dans ses bras si chauds et musclés. Elle expira d'aise rien qu'à cette pensée. « Il me rend folle... Killian ! » murmura-t-elle, gardant les yeux toujours fermés. Des doigts remontant légèrement le long de sa colonne la firent sortir de son rêve.

\- Killian ! Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Je pensais qu'un peu de compagnie ne serait pas de trop pour te préparer...

\- Merci ! Mais je gère ! dit-elle en souriant.

Killian avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule dénudée d'Emma et observait leur corps en contact. Un sentiment de soulagement et de joie les envahirent en regardant leurs reflets entrelacés. Ils s'imaginaient parfaitement vivre comme ça pour le reste de leur vie, ensemble. Il passa sa main dans nuque et observa le suçon dont il était l'auteur.

\- Tu es à moi maintenant ! Et j'ai une preuve ! murmura-t-il dans son oreille avant de déposer un tendre baiser à l'endroit du suçon.

\- Et toi à moi ! répondit-elle avant de se retourner pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

Ils voulaient tous deux que ce moment dure éternellement mais l'heure tournait et le dîner approchait. Killian rompit leur étreinte, déposa un baiser sur le front de sa belle et se dirigea dans la chambre pour la laisser finir de se préparer. Elle finit de s'habiller et essaya de camoufler le suçon dans son cou avec un foulard et ses cheveux lâchés. Elle sortit de la chambre et vit que Killian était prêt, assis à l'attendre sur le canapé. Il était 20h. Entendant le bruit des talons qu'Emma portait, il se tourna vers elle et ne trouva aucun mot à part un « Wow! » pour définir la beauté qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle sourit à ce compliment et le prit par la main pour le traîner en dehors de l'appartement.

Ils atteignirent la voiture de Killian sur le parking et, homme galant qu'il était, il ouvrit la porte côté passager pour qu'Emma puisse monter. Il s'installa ensuite au volant et démarra la voiture. Il suivit à la lettre les indications d'Emma qui servait de co-pilote pour arriver jusque devant une magnifique maison dans un quartier résidentiel légèrement excentré dans la banlieue de LA. Killian ne connaissait David que depuis très peu de temps et il appréhendait un petit peu cette soirée. Mais en regardant Emma à son bras, il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme soirée que de la passer avec elle et rencontrer sa meilleure amie. Évidemment , Killian se doutait que Mary-Margaret serait avec eux ce soir étant donné les aventures entre elle et David au bar. Il sonna à la porte et sans grande surprise, ils tombèrent sur une petite brune en robe rouge qui lui allait très bien.

\- Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Accueillit la brune avec un grand sourire, voyant Emma rayonnante au bras de ce beau brun.

\- Mary-Margaret ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? interrogea Emma, étonnée.

\- Eh bien nous avons toute la soirée pour se raconter ça ! répondit-elle en les invitant à entrer. Killian ! Enchantée de te rencontrer ! David m'a beaucoup parler de toi !

\- Ah oui ? répondit ce dernier, sans trop de surprise.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon lorsque David apparut enfin pour leur dire bonjour. Ils discutèrent de leur journée et des recettes que David et Mary-Margaret avait préparé pour ce soir. Emma leur fit part de son enthousiasme concernant son nouveau job et qu'il fallait remercier Mary-Margaret pour cela puisqu'elle était à l'origine de son succès. A ces mots, la jeune femme concernée ne put s'empêcher de sourire ais rectifa que sans son talent, Emma n'aurait jamais réussi l'audition.

Killian les observa toutes les deux rire ensemble, heureuses de se retrouver pour partager une si bonne soirée. David offrit à Killian un cigare qu'il lui proposa d'aller fumer ensemble sur la terrasse afin de laisser les filles se retrouver. Killian accepta et ils prirent leur bière et se dirigèrent vers la terrasse. Mary-Margaret guetta leur sortie de la pièce avant d'inonder Emma de toutes sortes de questions au sujet de Killian.

\- Alors raconte ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ? Vous l'avez fait ? C'est un bon coup ? s'empressa Mary-Margaret.

\- Mary-Margaret ! répondit Emma sèchement, n'aimant pas trop la façon dont son amie s'introduisait dans sa vie sentimentale.

\- Oh allez ! Ne fais pas ta mijaurée ! D'habitude tu me dis tout...

\- Normal... D'habitude, il ne se passe jamais rien dans ma vie !

\- S'il te plaît, Emma ! Je me suis inquiétée pour toi, n'ayant pas de tes nouvelles ! Je me suis fait plein de films à propos de vous et certains n'étaient pas jolis à voir... Heureusement que David a eu des réponses de Killian ! Je tournais chèvre !

\- C'est vrai ? questionna Emma et voyant le hochement de tête positif de son amie, elle ajouta, Merci ! Mais tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter, Killian est un ange tombé du ciel ! Il est adorable et diablement beau ! Et oui... C'est un super bon coup ! finit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents blanches. Et toi avec David alors ?

\- Hiiiiii ! Je le savais, je le savais!Oh bah David... Il est super et on a plein de points communs ! On s'entend à merveille.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent les éloges sur leurs nouveaux compagnons pendant que David et Killian apprenait à mieux se connaître. Mais David finit par poser la question ultime à Killian : « Alors c'est du sérieux avec Emma ? ». Killian ne sut quoi répondre sur le moment. Puis après avoir enfin rassembler ses esprits, il réussit à bafouiller quelques mots, ne sachant pas où cette histoire les mènerait tous les deux. Il ne savait qu'une chose à son propos, Emma était magnifique et lorsqu'il était avec elle, il revivait. « Un conseil d'ami, Killian... Ne t'avises pas de la faire souffrir sinon j'en connais une qui te le fera payer... » ajouta David en pointant du regard Mary-Margaret à travers la vitre du salon. « Je n'en ai pas l'intention, tu pourras la rassurer... Emma... Je ne la connais que depuis peu au final mais c'est comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours ! » ajouta Killian en tournant la tête vers Emma qui l'observait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il esquissa un sourire, perdu dans ses yeux émeraudes qui le fixaient.

\- Eh bah ! Je ne saurais pas que vous venez de vous rencontrer, je dirais que tu es amoureux !

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises David... renchérit-il sans jamais quitter les yeux d'Emma.

\- Vu comment tu la dévores des yeux, arrête un peu ! Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie ! Et je dirais même que c'est réciproque vu comment elle te regarde...

\- Tu crois ? dit-il en se grattant l'oreille, l'air gêné, se rendant compte que ce qu'il venait de dire allait parfaitement dans le sens de la pensée de David.

\- Quasi sûr !

Ils terminèrent leur bière et cigare en discutant de tout autre chose et rentrèrent retrouver les jeunes femmes dans le salon. Ils rirent de bon cœur ensemble, David observant discrètement chaque fait et geste entre Killian et Emma. Il savait que ces deux-là étaient faits pour être ensemble, ne fallait plus que le déclic des deux pour que leur vie reprenne de la couleur.

Après un soirée riche en nouvelles et en rires, Killian et Emma quittèrent leurs nouveaux amis et se dirent à lundi, le week-end touchant à sa fin. Sur le chemin du retour, Killian et Emma chantèrent sur différentes musiques qui passaient à la radio, parfois éclatant de rire lorsque l'un d'eux ne connaissait pas les paroles. Ils avaient passé une merveilleuse soirée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble d'Emma, Killian l'embrassa et elle sortit de la voiture en souriant, dissimulant toutefois un sentiment de tristesse à l'idée de le voir partir. Elle referma la portière et il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle se posta devant le capot de la voiture.

\- Reste ! mima-t-elle sur ses lèvres, les vitres de la voiture étant fermées.

\- Quoi ? interrogea Killian en levant les mains pour montrer son incompréhension. Il baissa la vitre et elle se posta à son niveau puis se pencha pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

\- Reste Killian ! murmura-t-elle. S'il te plaît... le supplia-t-elle, continuant toujours de l'embrasser.

Ne pouvant plus résister à ses baisers et ne supportant pas la voir si triste, il coupa le contact de la voiture, prit les clés et sortit de la voiture. Elle se jeta sur lui pour rompre la distance entre eux et l'embrassa d'une façon qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était un mélange de sentiments dans un seul baiser : joie, tristesse, amour, soulagement... Une ribambelle de sentiments en même instant. Ne résistant plus à ses douces lèvres, il répondit au baiser de la même manière et ne se quittèrent plus de toute la nuit, leurs corps et lèvres sans cesse en contact, de peur de se perdre sans l'autre.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Eh oui après un an bien tassé, me revoilà avec une suite ! Pas mal occupée ces derniers mois donc on fait comme on peut ! Voici le quatrième chapitre ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ! Bon courage à ceux, qui comme moi, attendent le retour dans 90 jours !**

Beaucoup de personnes ne croient plus en l'avenir et plusieurs choses en sont à l'origine. Si seulement le monde pouvait s'arrêter juste un instant que l'on puisse profiter de ce que nous possédons. Mais la vie file à grande vitesse et il faut savoir saisir les occasions lorsqu'elles se présentent. Killian avait fini par réaliser cela lorsqu'il se réveilla auprès d'Emma le lendemain matin de leur dîner chez David. Il l'admirait dormir sous la couverture, les rayons de soleil commençant à éclairer les boucles de la blonde. Elle tournait le dos à Killian, qui s'était redressé, sa tête tenue par son bras qui reposait sur l'oreille. Emma émergea doucement, éblouie par le soleil, elle enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. Killian, observant sa réaction, esquissa un sourire et se rapprocha de son corps pour venir se blottir contre son dos. Il passa sa main sur sa hanche et vint la poser sur son ventre. Emma se sortit de son oreiller un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il était heureux en ce moment-même. Et elle le sentait contre elle...

Il déposa de tendres baisers dans son cou, se perdant dans ses longs cheveux. Il venait coller son bassin au niveau des reins d'Emma, montrant son désir ardent du matin... Emma sourit et ses joues s'empourprèrent au contact du sexe de Killian. Il accentua ses baisers, recouvrant la totalité du corps d'Emma qui n'était plus cachée par la couverture. Elle fermait les yeux de plaisir, sentant la main de Killian glisser le long de son ventre pour finir par atteindre son entrejambe. Emma lui saisit la main brusquement et se retourna vers lui, les yeux noirs. Il se retrouva en face d'elle, admirant sa poitrine d'un regard désirant, et se lécha la lèvre supérieure. Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure en l'observant. 'Comment peut-on être aussi sexy le matin', pensa-t-elle. Il lui sourit, lui déposa un tendre baiser sur ses douces lèvres puis se rallongea sur le dos, laissant apparaître sous le simple drap son sexe en érection. Emma jubilait intérieurement et n'avait qu'une envie, lui sauter dessus et prendre le plaisir qu'elle aimait tant avec lui. Killian regardait le soleil se lever par la baie vitrée et profitait des rayons de chaleur qui commençaient à chauffer la pièce. Emma se retint de lui sauter dessus et l'embrassa tendrement avant d'enlever la couverture, laissant apparaître son corps entier totalement nu, pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Killian l'observait d'un sourire. Il attendit qu'elle soit sous la douche pour se lever. Il s'étira devant la fenêtre, le volet étant légèrement rabattu (bien entendu ! Emma était la seule à pouvoir profiter de ce corps parfait !), et regarda furtivement vers la porte légèrement entrouverte de la salle de bain. Emma était sous la douche, chantonnant et se savonnant tranquillement. Killian l'observait à travers la vitre embuée de la douche sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. La voir rayonnante comme cela lui donnait encore plus envie de lui faire l'amour. Il s'introduit sous la douche, surprenant Emma. Il vint se coller derrière elle, lui faisant sentir son érection plus dure que jamais. Emma sourit à cette sensation dans le bas de son dos et se retourna pour lui faire face. Il captura ses lèvres, cherchant sa langue. Elle glissa ses doigts le long de son torse mouillé et vint saisir son sexe. Il gémit au contact de ses mains et se raidit le long de la paroi de la douche.

La buée était telle que lorsque Killian finit par plaquer Emma le long de la vitre , ils créèrent une ombre de leur corps unis. Killian tenait Emma par la taille, lui déposant de tendres baisers sur ses épaules. Lorsqu'il la pénétra doucement, elle gémit de plaisir, l'eau ruisselant sur leurs corps endiablés de plaisir. Emma avait posé ses bras sur la vitres, contractant ses mains et son corps à chaque mouvement de bassin que Killian avait le don de maîtriser parfaitement. Il savait comment la faire jouir comme personne et Emma était aux anges. Ils atteignirent l'idylle du plaisir en poussant des cris qui résonnèrent dans la douche. Killian posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emma, cherchant ses mains pour croiser ses doigts aux siens. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes comme cela, à profiter du contact de l'autre, tel deux âmes sœurs. Emma finit par se retourner vers lui, resta quelques secondes à le regarder, blottie dans ses bras musclés.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu sois encore là avec moi ?, murmura Emma, pensant qu'il ne l'entendrait pas.

\- Emma ? Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?, répondit-il en levant de son pouce le menton de la blonde.

\- Oh euh... Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais entendu ça... Je suis désolée ! C'est juste que...

Elle fut interrompu par les lèvres du beau brun qui venaient lui dévorer les siennes avec amour. Il voulait lui montrer qu'elle valait le coup, que c'était une personne bien et qui méritait d'être heureuse. Il posa ensuite son front contre le sien, la perçant de ses yeux bleus.

\- Ne dis pas que tu ne me mérites pas... Emma, si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je tiens à toi et je te promets de ne jamais te faire souffrir !

À ses mots, elle sourit timidement et l'embrassa pour le remercier. Ils rirent après ça en s'aspergeant sous la douche, le moment nostalgique étant derrière eux à présent. Ils passèrent leur dimanche matin à se dorloter l'un l'autre, à regarder des Disney sur Netflix qu'ils leur redonnaient leur âme d'enfance. Ils étaient vraiment bien ensemble. Mais Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir à l'avenir qui l'attendait...

Le lundi matin, Emma se leva de bonne heure, devant être présente pour la première réunion concernant la future série. Voyant Killian encore endormi, elle l'embrassa sur le front tendrement et lui laissa un petit mot sur l'oreiller pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète de ne pas la trouver à ses côtés à son réveil. Elle enfila ensuite sa veste et quitta son appartement. Killian ouvrit les yeux en entendant la porte claquer. Il trouva le mot de sa belle et sourit en le lisant. Il regarda le réveil et sauta du lit en voyant qu'il indiquait presque neuf heures : il était en retard. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, donna une caresse à Ava qui somnolait sur le canapé et quitta l'appartement.

Il arriva à neuf heures et demi, David l'attendant de pied ferme devant le camion de livraison. Il s'excusa mille fois :

\- Désolé David... Panne de réveil ce matin...

\- Ouais... Dis plutôt que tu étais occupé !, lui dit-il, en lui faisant un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus.

\- Bah...

\- Bon allez magnes-toi ! Gold va pas attendre !

Ils montèrent dans le camion et partirent faire leur tournée.

De son côté, Emma venait de recevoir son premier script pour le pilote de la série. Mary-Margaret avait organisé un meeting avec une partie du casting ce jour-là pour faire une première lecture générale du pilote et pour que les acteurs puissent découvrir l'histoire. A la fin de la lecture, Mary-Margaret expliqua certains points :

Donc vous aurez remarqué qu'il nous manque encore un acteur principal... Les casting sont en cours mais on ne trouve pas encore la perle rare ! Concernant le tournage, il débutera à Vancouver dans une semaine et demi, cela vous laisse un peu de temps pour vous retourner niveau logement ! Si vous avez des questions, je reste à votre disposition, n'hésitez pas !

Les acteurs sortirent ensuite de la salle, ne restaient plus qu'Emma et Mary-Margaret. Emma était songeuse.

\- Emma ?! Tout va bien ?

\- Oh euh oui ! Ca va...

\- Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse... Dis-moi !

\- C'est Killian...

\- Ah ! Que s'est-il passé ? Il t'a quitté ?

\- Non non pas du tout... Mais je me dis qu'en partant à Vancouver, le peu de ce que nous avons ne durera pas... Et je l'apprécie beaucoup...

\- Serais-tu en train de tomber amoureuse Emma ? Dit-elle, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je ne sais pas... Tu sais depuis Neal, je ne me suis jamais vraiment sentie heureuse avec quelqu'un... Mais là... Je sais pas... C'est différent !

Mary-Margaret essaya de la réconforter comme elle put en lui disant que tout irait bien. Puis il fallait aussi qu'elle pense à sa carrière. Après tout c'était son rêve de gosse. Emma retrouva le sourire peu à peu.

Puis tu sais, j'ai l'impression que Killian est accro alors je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour vous deux !

Emma esquissa un sourire avant de se lever mais sortit de la pièce la boule au ventre. Elle ne voulait pas que son idylle s'arrête maintenant à cause de son boulot. Mais elle aimait son job et ne l'arrêterait pour rien au monde. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Killian.

_11h55 : Hey Killian. On se voit ce soir ? Faut qu'on parle..._

_12h00 : Hey Swan ! Ouh la... Généralement c'est pas bon signe quand une femme dit ça..._

_12h02 : C'est urgent..._

_12h05 : Ok... Chez toi ce soir ?_

_12h07 : Ca marche !_

Killian sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Emma n'avait jamais été aussi froide comme ça... Il commençait à réfléchir à ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir lui dire mais cela avait l'air important. Il cogita toute l'après-midi et en débauchant, il passa prendre des fleurs chez le fleuriste juste en bas de chez Emma. Il sonna, elle lui ouvrit et il monta. Arrivé devant sa porte, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait mais il en avait peur. Avait-il fait quelque chose de travers ? Il se posa plein de questions. Ses mains étaient devenus moites et tremblantes, le bouquet tenant à peine droit. Elle ouvrit la porte avec un sourire, plus qu'heureuse de le voir. Il resta un moment sur le palier ne comprenant pas la situation. Elle lui prit la main et le fit entrer. Une fois la porte fermée, elle se jeta sur ses lèvres qui lui avaient tant manquées. Killian, plaqué contre la porte ne comprenait plus rien. Elle se détacha légèrement de lui en souriant.

\- C'est pour moi ?

\- Euh... Swan ? Que se passe-t-il au juste ?

\- Je suis contente de te voir... Je n'ai pas le droit ?

\- Attends... Je ne comprends pas ! Tout à l'heure tu m'envoies un message en étant froide comme la pierre et là tu me sautes limite dessus en m'embrassant... Expliques-moi !

\- Quoi ? Ça ne te plaît pas ? Fit-elle en le dévisageant.

\- Je suis perdu Swan...

Elle recula, le dévisageant. Il était adossé à sa porte d'entrée, le bouquet pendant au bout de sa main, incrédule. Emma le prit alors par la main et l'emmena jusqu'au canapé où ils s'assirent. Killian posa sans vraiment s'en rendre compte le bouquet sur la table basse. Emma posa une main sur la joue de Killian et le força à le regarder.

\- Killian, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Swan... Pour... Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ?

\- Il faut qu'on discute de certaines choses...

\- Tu es enceinte ? demanda-t-il en haussant la voix.

\- Non non non ! Essaya-t-elle de le calmer.

\- Oh ok... Alors pourquoi ? Dis-moi !

Elle lui prit la main et croisa ses doigts avec les siens. Il se calma peu à peu et perdit son regard dans ses émeraudes. Elle devait lui dire... Elle devait lui annoncer qu'elle partait dans une semaine. LA et Vancouver, ce n'était pas les deux villes les plus proches. Elle devait lui faire part de ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de lui, qu'il allait lui manquer, qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir été avec lui. Elle le devait et pourtant, le dire mettait fin à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait au fond d'elle.

\- Je pars la semaine prochaine pour Vancouver, lui dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Pour combien de temps ?

\- Pour la période du tournage... Je t'ai dit que j'étais actrice... On commence le tournage d'une nouvelle série dans une semaine et demie... Il faut que je trouve un logement là-bas donc je pars dans cinq jours... Je voulais que tu le saches...

Killian resta sans voix, Emma ne sachant pas quoi ajouter. Il la regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Si tu pars dans une semaine, alors il faut qu'on en profite... dit-il en souriant.

Il continua de l'embrasser dans le cou, passant ses mains sur ses hanches pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle le coupa :

\- Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ?

\- Euh …

\- Sur la table, là... dit-elle en désignant du regard le bouquet qui traînait.

\- Ah … euh oui … bah c'est pour toi, Love !

Elle colla son front au sien en lui murmurant un « merci » et l'embrassa de nouveau. Leurs langues ne mirent que quelques secondes pour se trouver et ils finirent nus sur le canapé à profiter de chaque instant avant qu'ils ne soient séparés.

* * *

_Cinq jours plus tard..._

Emma était à l'aéroport, assise sur l'un des nombreux sièges de la salle d'embarquement. Elle regardait l'heure passée, pensive. La sonnerie de son téléphone la sortit de ses pensées. C'était Killian.

_9h45 : Swan, j'ai passé des moments merveilleux avec toi... Je ne t'oublierai jamais ! Bon vol et profites-en bien ! Xoxo_

_10h02 : Moi aussi Killian... Merci d'avoir été là jusqu'au bout... J'embarque ! A plus tard..._

Emma avait attendu le dernier moment pour lui répondre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse venir la retrouver dans l'aéroport et lui dire de rester avec lui ou encore de venir avec elle à Vancouver. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sacrifie sa vie pour elle, c'est pourquoi elle avait attendu de lui répondre, juste avant d'embarquer. Elle s'assit à sur son siège, regarda son téléphone une dernière fois, puis l'éteignit. Elle s'allongea dans son siège, ferma les yeux et essaya de dormir. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui... A ses yeux bleus , son corps contre le sien, ses lèvres, ses baisers, ses mains sur elle... Il fallait bien l'admettre, elle était totalement accro à lui mais elle avait dû partir pour son boulot. Elle commença à imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être leur futur ensemble, un couple heureux vivant dans un petit quartier résidentiel de LA avec des voisins sympas, leurs enfants jouant dans la rue, riant... Elle aurait tellement voulu ça. Mais le devoir l'appelait ailleurs et elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait. Elle ne voulait pas le retenir alors qu'elle partait. Elle se disait qu'il passerait à autre chose très vite et qu'elle ne serait bientôt qu'un bref souvenir. Sur ces dernières pensées, elle finit par trouver le sommeil.

Killian, de son côté, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser jour et nuit à elle. Ils avaient été « ensemble » pendant quasiment un mois et il aurait tellement voulu que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Il aimait tellement ces moments passés avec elle, ses rires, ses pleurs (oui... ses pleurs quand elle s'était confié à propos de Neal, cet enfoiré qui l'avait laissé tomber, ce jour-là, il avait eu des envies de meurtres d'ailleurs...), son corps parfaitement en osmose avec le sien. Il ne pouvait se la sortir de la tête. Lui qui avait l'habitude de sortir le soir dans les bars avec David n'y allait même plus. Elle lui manquait...

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tard..._

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne semaine que le tournage avait commencé. Emma s'était trouvé un appartement dan les quartiers sud de Vancouver, pas loin du lieu de tournage. Ava y avait trouvé son compte également et état plutôt heureuse de venir sur le tournage tous les mercredis. Les acteurs avaient pris l'habitude d'amener leurs chiens sur le tournage le mercredi. Une idée originale qu'avait proposé Mary-Margaret, grande adepte des animaux.

Emma finissait sa dernière scène de la journée. C'était la cinquantième prise, elle était exténuée. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se vautrer sur son canapé devant un bon film avec un chocolat chaud. Au mot « coupez », elle souffla enfin. Elle allait pouvoir rentrer chez elle, ne se sentant vraiment pas bien depuis la veille au soir. Mary-Margaret avait remarqué que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude chez Emma. Elle n'était pas à sa meilleure performance devant les caméras. Mary-Margaret la prit donc à part.

\- Emma, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle à la limite de l'inquiétude.

\- Oh euh oui... 'Fin j'ai connu mieux comme journée ! J'ai oublié plusieurs morceaux de scène aujourd'hui du coup on a du refaire pas mal de reprises...

\- Tu ferais mieux d'all...

Elle fut interrompu par Emma qui s'empressa dans les toilettes les plus proches. Elle rendit tout son repas du midi.

\- Emma... Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Mary-Margaret, derrière la porte.

\- Ouais, ouais... répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Emma finit par sortir, se tenant aux murs. Elle était blanche comme un linge. Mary-Margaret l'aida à rentrer jusqu'à sa caravane et lui donna un grand verre d'eau. Elle s'assit en face d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe réellement Emma ? Pourquoi es-tu dans un tel état ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée... Ca m'a pris hier soir et depuis ça n'arrête pas...

\- Emma ?!

\- Quoi ? Lui rétorqua-t-elle, le regard noir.

\- As-tu pensé à faire un test ?

\- De quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, légèrement perdue.

Mary-Margaret la regarda un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle se leva et sortit de la caravane. Emma resta seule pendant dix bonnes minutes, à essayer de se retenir de vomir. Mary-Margaret revint dix minutes plus tard avec une petite boîte dans les mains.

\- Tiens... lui dit-elle en lui tendant la boîte.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle lui rétorqua :

\- Non mais ça va pas ! Je suis pas enceinte !

\- Emma... s'te'plait ! Tu en as tous les symptômes...

\- Mais c'est impossible …

Emma regarda la petite boîte dans ses mains et se mit à penser. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé être enceinte. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas eu de relations depuis Killian...

\- Killian ! cria Emma, orifiée.

\- Quoi ? Tu as eu des nouvelles de lui ?

Emma ne répondit même pas, elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pour s'y enfermer. Mary-Margaret l'entendit sangloter de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle tilta alors que Killian avait été sa dernière relation et que, potentiellement, il y avait de grandes chances que ce soit lui le père. Emma attendait le résultat du test, assise recroquevillée dans un coin de la salle de bain. Et lorsque la petite barre se distingua, elle éclata en sanglots.

Mary-Margaret voulait entrer la réconforter, lui dire que tout irait bien mais elle s'était enfermée.

\- Emma... je suppose que c'est positif... Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiètes pas !

Elle posa l'oreille à la porte au moment où Emma ouvrit la porte violemment. Mary-Margaret manqua de peu de lui tomber dessus. Emma était redevenue froide et avait cessé ses pleurs.

\- Je dois y aller... fit-elle à son amie.

\- Emma ! Mais que vas-tu faire à propos de cette nouvelle ?

\- Rien pour le moment ! Dit-elle sur les nerfs.

\- Emma ! C'est pas sérieux ! Tu dois au moins l'annoncer à Killian...

\- Non ! Je ne lui dirai rien ! Je ne veux pas m'imposer dans sa vie et encore moins avec un gamin ! Et je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire !

Sur ce discours, Emma quitta la caravane en claquant la porte, monta dans sa voiture et rentra chez elle. Le chemin du retour lui parut une éternité. Elle ne voulait pas mêler Killian à toute cette histoire, surtout qu'il devait avoir rencontré quelqu'un depuis le temps.

Killian venait de passer une de ces journées merdiques. Gold avait encore frappé. Le chieur de service qui n'était jamais content des livraisons que lui faisait l'entreprise. Soit disant les voiles étaient trop petites ou trop grandes, elles ne convenaient jamais. Killian avait été retenu de justesse par David qui avait qu'une envie, lui fermer son clapet pour toujours. Sur le chemin de retour au dépôt, Killian demeurait pensif et silencieux. David l'interrompit dans son silence.

\- Killian... Tu ne peux pas frapper Gold comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

\- Je … J'en sais rien... il a le don pour me sortir de mes gonds à chaque fois cet abruti ! Dit-il en serrant les poings et en contractant sa mâchoire.

\- Il y a autre chose, je le sais ! Dis-moi !

\- Non rien !

\- Killian... Je te connais bien ! Je sais quand ça va pas !

\- Mais juste que... Putain ! Tu fais vraiment chier des fois !

\- Je sais et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ahah ! Répondit David en ricanant.

\- J'arrive pas à la sortir de ma tête... finit-il par avouer.

\- Emma ?

\- Oui...

Cette révélation laissa un froid dans la camionnette. David savait très bien qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que son ami soit heureux. Il déposa Killian chez lui et rentra direct à son appartement. Ni une ni deux, il dégaina son téléphone et appela Mary-Margaret. Il lui expliqua que Killian n'était pas au top de sa forme, que son boulot l'énervait et que changer d'air lui ferait le plus grand bien. Mary-Margaret, de l'autre côté du téléphone, se retint du mieux qu'elle put pour ne pas annoncer la nouvelle à propos d'Emma. C'est alors qu'elle eut une illumination.

\- David ! J'ai trouvé comment les réunir tous les deux à Vancouver ! On cherche toujours un acteur pour le rôle principal, celui actuel étant vraiment naze ! Killian pourrait faire l'affaire et puis il jouerait le « lover » de notre personnage principale qui n'est autre qu'Emma !

\- Mary-Margaret ! Arrêtes un peu de t'emballer ! Killian n'est pas acteur ! Et comment prévois-tu de le faire venir à Vancouver ?

\- Ca ! Laisse-moi faire, je gère !

\- Tu as le don pour jouer les entremetteuses ! C'est pour ça que je t'aime !

\- Tu viens de me donner une idée à vrai dire !

En effet, depuis le départ des deux jeunes femmes, David et Mary-Margaret ne s'étaient pas vus depuis. Mary-Margaret avait donc embauché David pour ramener Killian à Vancouver sans lui dire où il allait. Emma allait sans doute lui en vouloir mais, après tout, c'était pour leur bien à tous les deux.

Il allait falloir la jouer fine et David et Mary-Margaret étaient les pros de ce genre de retrouvailles...

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


End file.
